Laws of the Streets
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Life on the streets is hard. This is something Kagome Higurashi knows all to well. Rated for launguage, sexual situations, and deals with drugs, etc. In construction.


Laws Of The Streets Chapter 1 By: Ryu Katanna

~~~~~ Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

(Important Note bottom!)

Kagome sat on her bed in her new room, with a half-full bottle of green apple pucker in hand, and her forearms propped up on her knees. She wore faded low-cut black flare jeans with a black worn-in shirt with the words: 'Yeah I'm a Bitch jus not u'r Bitch' written in red spray paint on the front, and 'And I ain't neva gonna be' in the same red spray paint on the back of her shirt. Her finger nails painted in a black nail polish. Kagome also wore a silver metal ring with a skull imprinted into it on her right hand, three chains running from the belt loop above her right front pocket to the belt loop above her right back pocket. Several thin silver wire bracelets placed on her right arm, a simple silver colored wrist watch on her left arm. Around her neck a gold chain rested with three rings of personal value looped on the chain. With two earrings. in each earlobe and one in her upper left ear, and a navel ring hidden by her black shirt that reached the rim of her jeans. The tattoo of a dragon on her back right shoulder blade telling all who crossed her path who she was. Her waist length black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes staring lazily at the ceiling of her new room. Her bed room consisted of a dresser with three drawers, a digital clock, and a mattress on the floor with a blanket and pillow strewn carelessly around on it. She had been bored since arriving in Kyoto the previous day. Usually, had she been back in Tokyo she would have been at some house party somewhere gettin wasted beyond belief. She already missed Tokyo. She had tried gettin drunk, but that didn t help. She had just decided to check out her new hood and see if it had any potential when someone knocked on her door.

Yes? Come in. What is it? She asked as her stepfather opened the door and entered the room.

Kagome, I need you to make a sale next door. I don t have time, because I ve got to check out my new office . So can you do it? Yamagota asked as he held out a brown paper bag to her. Yamagota Kurgi was a tall man. His shoulder length black hair tied into a low ponytail with his piercing green eyes concentrated on Kagome. He wore a pair of loose-fit blue jeans and a somewhat baggy black shirt over his well built chest. Yamagota Kurgi, also known as top dealer in the underground, and herself next up in line, if she wasn't killed first.

She sat up and set the pucker bottle she held off to the side of the bed and took the bag from his hands. Sure, why not. I ain t got nuttin better to do anyway. She said looking through the bag. Is this all you want me to sell? There wasn't much in the bag. A few grams of trees, some speed, acid and ice, but that was all. She figured by the looks of it she could sell it all for 'bout $960-$970.

Yes, you can also sell some of your goods if you want to. I don t care, as long as that gets sold. When you go over there ask for a Sesshomaru, and if he isn t there you are to ask for a Inuyasha. Take your black trench coat I gave you two months ago and your cell in case you need to get ahold of me, you know the number. You don t want to draw attention around here. That s the last thing we need right now. Understood? We can t have you causing trouble like you did in Tokyo. Yamagota said as Kagome grabbed the long black trench coat off the dresser and started removing the contents of the bag into the interior pockets. Will you be selling anything of yours?

I guess I will. I could use the money for smokes, and I won t cause any trouble for ya. No need to worry bout that. So, if this Sesshomaru guy ain t there then I m to ask for Inuyasha. Is that right, Yamagota?" She asked. Kagome opened the top drawer to the dresser she pulled out a small black hand gun. Loading it she also put it into the jacket after she put the jacket over her arms. "This don't look to conspicuous does it?"

"That right, and it looks fine. I've got to go to the new 'office' so I ll see you with my money when I get back?" He stated more than questioned.

"If I get back before then. See ya, Yamagota." she said as she walked out of the room and into the living room. She walked up to the closet and opened the door. Moving the jackets she opened a small cabinet hidden behind them. Removing three handguns and a pistol she put them into her jacket along with several different switchblades. Closing the cabinet she moved the jackets back in front of it and closed the closet door. She heard a car leave the driveway and readjusted her jacket on her shoulders. Heading for the front door she found her mother standing in front of it. "What are you doing now ma?" She rolled her eyes as she went to move around her mother, but her mother stepped back into her path. "What the fuck, mother? I've gotta go. I got a job to do. So, will ya move already?"

"No, your staying here. We're leaving now that he's gone. He won't be able to find us if we leave now. You don't have to do that stuff anymore." Kagome's mother said in a shaky voice as she picked up a suitcase.

"Mother, he wound find us no matter where we went you know that. He'd beat the shit out of you if he knew you were even thinkin of that. Damn it mother, I can only do so much to keep him from killin you. So, will ya please make it a little easier on me, and quit coming up with these dumbass plans to leave. I'm sick of it." Kagome yelled at her mother as she shoved past her to the door. Opening the door she turned back to her mother, her painted black lips in a scowl. "I'm sorry mother, you can try to leave if ya want ta, but I won't be responsible if you come back beat to a bloody pulp or dead. Goodbye." And without another look at her mother she walked out the door. 'I can't believed she'd try that shit again. Their ain't no way outta here. We're stuck. Don't she get it yet, after ten years?' She thought as she walked up the stairs to the house next door to hers. With her scowl still in place she pounded on the door with her fist and waited for someone to answer. After about a minute she slammed her fist on the door again. This time a boy with violet eyes and short black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck answered the door. He wore a pair of black cut-offs that ended just above the knees and a baggy blood red tee shirt that stopped at his lower hip. He also wore two earrings in his left earlobe and a ring band on the middle finger of his right hand, telling her he was part of the Blood of Four Souls.  
"Ya, who the hell are you, and what do ya want?" He asked in a lazy voice. Kagome could tell by the way his eyes were blood-shot and glazed that he was pretty high.

"Is there a guy that goes by the name of Sesshomaru around? I have some things he asked for." She asked in a somewhat snappish tone as she made sure to keep her jacket closed. She wasn't having a very good day.

"Sess isn't here right now. Come back later." The boy said and moved to close the door, but she used her foot to stop him. "What now?" At this point Kagome could tell the boy was getting annoyed with her.

"Then I would like to talk to Inuyasha." She said as she rolled her eyes at the boys attitude. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with at all, but then again he was pretty out of it.

"Yasha is here, but what do you want with him?" The boy asked narrowing his eyes at her. By this point Kagome was getting pissed off at the boy in front of her.

"Will you just shut up and get his ass over here. I really don't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. I was sent here to talk with a Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, not your stupid ass." She said as she restrained herself from punching the boy in front of her, but made sure to keep in mind the he was high and probably didn't have a clue why the hell she was there in the first place.

"Now wait just a-" The boy started to say but was pushed out of the way, and back into the house by a boy with long silver hair and ember eyes. He wore a blue muscle tank and pair of blue jeans. He wore a chain much like hers around his waist, but instead of three he wore only a single chain. He also wore the same type of ring band the other boy wore on the middle finger of his right hand. He had two furry silver ears on the crown of his head telling her he belonged to the Inu Yokai race, but her miko powers told her he was also half human, so an Inu Hanyou.

"Miroku, go inside I'll talk to her. After all she is asking for me. Go check on Koga and Shippo." The silver haired boy said to the dark hair boy, now known to her as Miroku.

"K Yasha. Bye bitchy lady." Miroku said and walked into the house.

"Now may I help you?" The boy with silver hair that she figured was Inuyasha asked.

"Can we take this inside. I don't think you'd want to talk 'bout this out here." She said. He then pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Who sent you?" He asked with his eyes narrowed and a firm grip on her arm. With one swift move she had him pinned to the wall with a switchblade glowing dark pink with her miko energies to his throat. "What the hell!"

"Kurgi sent me. He says he couldn't make it. So he sent me instead. You'd do best not to tempt me into killing you." She said and let him go putting the blade back into her jacket.

"Kurgi sent you? But your nothing but a girl, why the fuck would he send you? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky voice that held an inquiring tone.

"He sent me 'cause he knew I could do it. I am Kagome, though the streets of Tokyo and the Tokyo police know me as Ryu." She said and leaned onto the wall as he stared at her.

"The Ryu...The same Ryu that is well known in the underground for her dealer skills, and feared by the Tokyo police for the fact that she's not afraid of death. Your that same Ryu?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He had never thought he would actually meet her. Ryu was Kurgi's stepdaughter. Well known on the streets everywhere. He knew she had started in on her stepfathers occupation at a very young age. She had a mysterious past. He could remember the word on the streets said something had happened to her when she was thirteen or fourteen, but no one really knew what. Ryu. Shrouded in a mystery that no one really knew or understood. Grew up on the streets and learned them upside down, inside out. She was probably one of the most, or the most dangerous bitch you could cross paths with. Not afraid to kill, and not afraid to be killed.

"One and the same. You can call me either one it doesn't matter. Kurgi told me to sell this shit, so where do you want me to put the merchandise?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen to find a boy with red hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head, passed out at the table with a beer in his hand. He wore black slacks and a black tee. She could tell that he to was a yokai by his demonic aura. Plus, there were the physical features. She could she the bushy fox tail sticking out from the back of the chair. Looking closer Kagome could see that his ears were pointed and he had claws and fangs as well. Clearly a kitsune. Kagome smirked and shook her head at the sight. The boy reminded her of Sota, before her mother married Yamagota.

"Oh, that's Shippo. He got drunk last night, he'll stay asleep most of the day after that. Follow me Ryu. I hope you brought something good. It takes good quality to please my half brother." Inuyasha said and motioned for her to follow him as he lead her into a bedroom and closed the door she turned around to see him lock the door behind them. "Go ahead and put the stuff on the floor by the bed there."

"Whatever." She said and rolled her eyes. Sitting by the bed she took off her trench coat, giving Inuyasha full view of her shirt. Making sure she hadn't noticed he read the front and then the back. Inwardly he smirked. She started taking out various things. "He didn't give me much to sell you, but that s alright I brought some of my own shit."

"Aight, we've been runnin low on ice lately and we could use a few grams of trees. We also need some blades and guns. Got any?" He said and sat down beside her as she pulled out several different bags.

"Yeah I brought a few if you need more I have a nice selection at the house. Apparently Kurgi wanted this sold, but it's not much. It should total to $970 for the drugs." Kagome said as she handed him the bags from Kurgi. "As for the pistols and the blades I can give'em to ya for $527. So that totals to $1,497."

"Bit pricey, but whateva. It's Sess's money." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a wade of cash from his back pocket, and counted off the bills.

"Well usually I d try to scam you into pay'n more for the blades, but I m not having a good day, so I don't feel like it. Just consider yourself lucky." She smirked as she accepted the money from Inuyasha and stood. "Well, nice doing business with you. I'll be leaving now." Kagome/Ryu stood and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"I'll see you again." he said with an inward smirk as she showed herself out. "Oh, we'll see about that Ryu, we'll see' he thought to himself, remembering what the shirt had said.

"Sure, whatever." She hollered back to him, and walked out the door of the house and back home. 'I wonder if ma left, or came to her senses. If she took off there isn't anything I can do for her this time. Damn that stupid bitch. She's tried gettin away from Yamagota so many times, and just gets beaten when he catches her.' As she stepped into the house she found Yamagota in the living room, and her mother no where in sight. "I'm back, and all of it sold. Here's your money." Digging into one of the interior pockets she withdrew the $1,497 and took out the $527 from the pistols and blades she had sold. Putting the $527 back into her pocket she set the remaining $970 onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Good job, I haven't got anything else for you to do right now so do whatever you want." He said picking up the money, and with out counting it slide the money into his wallet. She nodded and turned to the door, but stopped when he spoke again. "Kagome, before you go could you tell me where your mother is. I came back to find she wasn't here. Did she say anything to you before she left?" Kagome froze. she didn't want her mother to be taught a lesson, but she had warned her mother NOT to leave. She had told her there wasn't anything she could do. She didn't want to tell Yamagota that her mother had taken off yet again, but she knew better then to lie to him. She hade seen what he could do, and didn't much care to be on the opposite end. She may not have been afraid of death, but Yamagota's punishments were something else all together. "Well?"

"Yes, Yamagota she did. I told her not to, but it seems she tried running again. She wanted me to go with her, but I knew I had a job to do. That, and I know better, sir." She said and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her. What can I say, the dumb bitch won't listen to me."

"So she thinks she can still get away. I'll give her a few days start. Kagome, I am glad that you are smart enough to know where you stand. That is a good quality that will benefit you in the future. You are dismissed until I need you next." He said and waived her away. She nodded her head.

"Thank you, Yamagota." She said and walked back to her room. Taking the $527 out of her jacket she with drew $120 out of the pile and threw the rest into her dresser. With the $120 shoved back into her pocket she walked over to the door leading to the garage. Going into the garage she opened the doors and moved her black motorcycle onto the drive way. Closing the doors to the garage she hopped onto her bike and started it. Hearing a sound to the side of the garage get closer she pulled out her hand gun and aimed it at the persons head.

"What the hell do you want?"

After seeing that she had left the house Inuyasha hid the items he had purchased under the bed in his half brother Sesshomaru's room. Seeing that Shippo was still passed out at the table he headed into the living room where he had seen Miroku walk into. Stepping over various people from their gang that had passed out from getting stoned, drunk, or both. He sat next to Kohaku who had passed out a few hours earlier. Kohaku wore his medium length black hair in a ponytail at the top of his head. His blue jeans had slits in the material from the thigh down and his black shirt had the sleeves cut off to his shoulders. He turned to Miroku, who was sitting next to Koga, both of them smoking a joint. Koga wore his long black hair tied into a ponytail, much like Kohaku's, his blue eyes blood shot and glazed. Koga wore black shorts and a black muscle tank, with his brown tail sticking out be hind his shorts. Much like Shippo Koga also had fangs and claws, but instead of being a kitsune, he was a wolf Yokai "Hey guys." He said and swiped the joint from Koga's hand.

"Hey Yasha man, who was that at the door? She was one crazy bitch." Miroku said opening a can of Budweiser and started chugging it down

"Oh, her? That was Ryu. Kurgi's stepdaughter." Inuyasha replied. When Miroku heard the words leave Inuyasha's mouth he started choking on his beer. "Hey, man, Miroku are you aight?" Inuyasha waited for Miroku's coughing fit to cease until he continued. "She's apparently the new kid that moved in next door. She had come over here to sell some stuff Kurgi had given her for Sesshomaru. She looked 'bout ready to kill you at the door, Miroku." Letting out a slight chuckle he looked to his friend who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't know it was her. I mean how was I spose to know. She jus showed up at the door asking for Sesshomaru, or you. How was I spose to know if she wasn't one of our rivals?" Miroku said in a sort of panting breath. It's not like I could see anything under her jacket, she kept the damn thing closed the whole time."

"Miroku, dude calm down a little. Geez, man. Its no big whope." Koga said almost to the point of passing out.

"Whatever, I'll see ya guys later I'm goin' for a walk. Bye." Inuyasha said and stood up to leave the room after handing the remaining of the joint to Miroku.

"Bye, dude." Miroku said passing the joint to Koga and taking another swig of his beer.

"Sure, whatever ya want ta do. Bye." Koga replied and finished the joint and gettin' ready to pass out like everybody else.

As Inuyasha stepped out the door and down the stairs he glanced over to the house he knew that Ryu had moved into with her stepfather, Kurgi. He looked on as Ryu pulled a black motorcycle out of the garage. After she closed the garage she swung her leg over the seat of the bike and was about to leave when he seen a man walk up behind her. She also seemed to notice a presence behind her and she pulled what looked to be a black hand gun out of her jackets interior and aimed it at the mans head. Walking towards to two he started having thoughts run through his head. 'Hmm. I wonder what s going on. I think I m gonna check it out. Hey wait a minute he looks familiar. I know who he is... that's the school counselor! What is he doing down here? Does he know her, or what? I gotta find out.' Coming closer he could hear their conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" He could hear Ryu saying, pulling back the hammer to the gun.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there s no need for that." The man said pointing to the gun in her hands. Inuyasha couldn't remember his name. He barley ever went to school, so he never bothered learning any of the school staff member's names. Taking a closer look at the man Inuyasha could see that he defiantly stuck out in what he was wearing. Ok, just picture this. A man with black hairs and brown eyes wearing black dress pants, and a sky blue dress shirt. Not only that, though. This man is standing in front of a house belonging to Yamagota Kurgi, in the middle of the most dangerous 'hood in Kyoto, talking to Ryu, the step daughter of the #1 dealer in the underground, and probably the most dangerous bitch in all of Japan.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ryu asked as Inuyasha walked up behind her. She glanced over at him before reverting her eyes back to the man in front of her. "Hello Inuyasha. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so could you come back later?"

"Hey Ryu, actually I came to see what s going on. You can put the gun away. He's," Inuyasha said pointing to the man, "the school counselor. He's harmless. Doesn't even belong to the hood. So why are you down here anyway?" Inuyasha this time addressing the counselor.

"Well I came to speak with Kagome. I have some things to talk to her about." the man said.

"What would I have to talk to you for? I don't even know you, and I know you couldn't have gotten my name and address from the school. Since the fact is that I dropped out at 13." She said putting her gun into her jacket.

"Aww, I'm disappointed. My own baby sister doesn't recognize me, though I don't blame her. After all it has been 6 years. Kag, it's me, Sota." The man said with a slight smile. "Mom found me and gave me your address. She's over at my place right now."

"Sota? Is that really you?" Kagome/Ryu asked in shock. The man now known to Inuyasha as Sota nodded. She walked over to him a pulled him into a tight hug telling him to give her a moment before she let him go and walked over to Inuyasha, took his hand and whispered into his ear. "Inuyasha, I need you to play along ok? This could mean whether my mother and brother lives or dies. Please just play along." He looked into her eyes to find she was telling the truth.

"What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha whispered back.  
"Wrap your arms around my waist and start nuzzling and kissing my neck. I need to get my brother out of here before Yamagota sees him. Yamagota has never been fond of him. I need an excuse to leave, and also have him leave. So, I'm gonna say that we have a date tonight. K?" She asked and glanced back at her brother who was looking at her motorcycle.

"K." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks, I owe you big." She said and swung around to face her brother. Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder. Feeling her shiver slightly he nipped on her earlobe.

"I already know how you can repay me." He murmured into her ear, and started to nip and lick at her neck, occasionally kissing the areas were he nipped a little to hard. He felt her shiver again. He smirked as he seen her brothers reactions to his ministrations to the guys baby sister. He looked totally pissed off.

"Well Sota, I have to go. Inuyasha here is taking me to dinner tonight. Tell mother I say hi, but I-"

"What the hell Kagome!" Sota burst he couldn't stand seeing his baby sister with a well known gang member. He calmed down a little and looked at his sister. "Kag, you shouldn't get messed up with guys like him. Inuyasha is well known around these parts, and its not good either."

"It's alright, Sota. I can handle myself. I grew up a lot in the 6 years you were gone. I'll be fine." Kagome said. Getting back on her bike and revving the engine. Inuyasha got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he held on to her as she pulled out of her driveway. "Bye Sota. You and Mom hade better get the hell out of Kyoto while you still can. Get out of Japan for that matter. Jus' don't you two go screwing up my life. I've had enough of that from you two. Goodbye bro, I had better see you gone by the time I get back. Oh, and one more thing. Be careful, you know what Yamagota's capable of." Kagome drove off without another word.

~~~~~ !Important Author's Note!

Due to the changes over time I have decided to revamp this fic. As of now it is UNDER CONSTRUCTION! It more than likely won't even be an Inuyasha fic anymore. So the idea for the Inuyasha version is now officially up for adoption. Let me know if your interested!

Thanks a million,  
Ryu

Ryu 


End file.
